ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2416 (22nd November 2002)
Plot Ian is furious with Steven after discovering he could be the culprit behind the poison-pen saga. After Steven returns to the flat with Pat, Ian jumps straight to demanding answers, and Steven rushes into his bedroom, devastated. Peggy is in for a night of passion with Charlie as they prepare for their date, and Alfie is left behind the bar alone and has been ordered, by the duchess herself, to interview upcoming girls for a barmaid’s job. Sonia has concluded that if she manages to get Louise’s baby book from the hands of Phil, then she could possibly find out where Lisa is. She perceives Phil and Peggy leaving The Vic with Louise as they commence to move into No.31, and with their belongings still in the pub, Sonia decides tonight’s the night when she tries luring into the pub and searching for the book herself. However, worrying about her safety, Jamie decides to take up the job single-handed. Janine is running short of money and isn’t the most famous face in the Square. She decides to go back on the game, and arranges a job with a punter, but tells Ricky she’s got a job in a bar in Shoreditch. The appearance of Kat kidnaps Alfie's eyes, and her feisty attitude is a high note for his romantic ego. The love birds spend the night together at the bar dropping subtle flirtatious remarks, and Alfie is adamant she’s the perfect person for the barmaid’s job. Despite her spending the evening playing hard to get, and Alfie taking advantage of the interviewees for the job, she gives in at the end of the night and agrees to take on the responsibility. Steven finally decides to come out of the bedroom after receiving soft talking and reassurance from Laura. He confesses that he was behind the poison-pen letters, but Ian’s violent temper gets the better of the scenario. And revelations come more to a head when Steven overhears Ian saying that he isn’t his son. He wants answers and most importantly wants to know who his birth father is. Ian is devastated, trying to encourage him that he’s always been his father despite not being biological, but when Steven finds out that Simon Wicks is his father, Ian is stamped out when Steven says he’s glad Ian’s not his father and wishes to stay with Pat. Peggy is amazed when Charlie takes her to the posh French restaurant on Lily’s Lane, Fargo’s, and after their extravagant meal, the pair get down showing the youngsters how to really enjoy themselves. Jamie and Sonia put their plan into action; Jamie manages to get past the perceiving eyes of Alfie after he makes up a story that the Mitchell’s have forgotten something. He searches high and low for the book, but the entrance of Phil in the bar after he blown over baby Louise’s teddy Rabbit, sends Sonia paranoid, and she manages to get through to Jamie just in time. However, it’s too late for him to escape as he only receives the warning as Phil is making his way upstairs. He is forced to hide behind the kitchen door, and after several potential dangerous moments, he manages to escape the scene scot-free with the baby book in tow. Janine decides at the last moment that she no longer dares to sleep with random men, and turns down her punter. Pat discovers that her bar job was a cover-up after she notices a promotion card for prostitution in the phone box with Janine’s number on. After giving the regulars a what for in The Vic for their misgivings of Janine and revealing the true identity of the poison-pen letters, she finds Janine being harassed by a man in the tube station and sends him away with quick remarks. Derek decides that he’s got the trust in Martin to leave him alone for the week when he finds out that he chose not to let Alison in the house when the couple were sharing a date, and the house was left unattended. Alfie phones his brother, Spencer, to inform him that he’s staying put for a bit and Ian is shocked to discover that Laura is pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Laura - Hannah Waterman *Janine - Charlie Brooks *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Steven - Edward Savage *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Phil - Steve McFadden *Alfie - Shane Richie *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Charlie - Derek Martin *Roy - Tony Caunter *Martin - James Alexandrou *Derek - Ian Lavender *Mo - Laila Morse *Ricky - Sid Owen *Louise - Rachel Cox (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alison - Sarah French-Ellis *Hazel - Jade Capstick *Karina - Michelle Luther *Punter - Ewan Bailey Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room *25 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *31 Albert Square - Living room *41 Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Turpin Road *15A Turpin Road - Living room and kitchen *Turpin Way *Walford East Tube Station *Fargo's - Restaurant *Lyndon Mews Notes *The man that tries coming onto Janine in the tube station is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The poison-pen saga comes to a head. Meanwhile Jamie takes a risk and Alfie makes himself at home. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 13,001,000 viewers (5th place). Noteworthy dialogue Ian Beale (about Steven Beale): "He's just like his mother. Selfish, spoilt, and malicious." Category:2002 episodes